


Before it All

by Skylark22155



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark22155/pseuds/Skylark22155
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom was something extremely important to Steve Rogers. But there was something even more important to him than any war he'd ever fought in, and she'd had his heart since the moment she'd looked at him with those baby blue eyes and gripped his finger with her tiny hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecomings and Birthday parties

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you and a hug to my dear friend- KingCrowley'sLittlePet_666 (who's an amazing author btw) and who's help and support made this story possible. Hope you all enjoy!

Katelyn’s Age :3

POV: First

* * *

 

The first memory I'm able to recall is slightly dimmed and blurred in my mind. I don't remember all the details. I don't know what I was wearing. What time it was in the day. Or anything else that I'd done earlier.

All I remember is boots.

Blue boots and the sound of my father's voice saying, "I'm home!"

The feeling of absolute relief mingled with joy is forever stamped in my memory.

The next thing I remember is being held in my father's arms.

Holding him as if my life depended on it. Taking in the smell of my father. The stale smell of sweat, and dirt, and a brief wif of the cologne he'd used earlier that day.

I remember him hugging me back just as fiercely. The slight scruffiness of his chin scratching against my cheek as we clung to each other.

He didn't let me go as he stood up, he just picked me up with one arm.

I wasn't at all nervous in his arms, I knew my daddy wouldn't drop me.

I can remember him tucking me in that night.

Still in his uniform, since I hadn't wanted to let him go even for dinner. He'd been forced to eat with me in his lap.

Looking back, I don't think he really wanted to let me go either.

He pulled down the covers and laid me down before gently tucking me in.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"Yes Katelyn?" he asked softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind one of my ears as he remained perched on the side of my bed.

"Don't leave again daddy," I begged, tears welling in my eyes.

"Oh Katelyn," he sighed, pulling me out from the covers and onto his lap, wrapping me securely in his arms, "I have to go," he said, sounding apologetic.

"Why daddy?"

"So that I can help people," he replied, starting to slowly rock side to side in a soothing manner.

"You don' wanna help me?" I asked curiously.

He placed a light kiss on my head, "I always want to help you Katelyn," he said, "And you know what?"

"What?"

"I'll always come back," he vowed, "I'll never leave you."

"Promise daddy?"

"I promise Kate."

I stayed in his arms until I settled back down, comforted by his promise.

"Want a bedtime story?" he offered.

I nodded eagerly.

"Once upon a time..." he began, my eyelids started to droop close at the comforting sound of his voice, content with the knowledge that I wouldn't be alone. Not as long as my father was there with me.

* * *

 

Katelyn's Age: 6

POV: Third

* * *

 

Steve had wanted Katelyn's sixth birthday to be special.

He'd gone to Katelyn's favorite restaurant for lunch. Which was currently, McDonald's. Then they'd played at the park for a good chunk of the afternoon. He'd had a marvelous time. Learning quite a bit about his young daughter's mind and the way it worked. As he pushed her on the swings and taught her how to conquer the monkey bars.

When they returned at Stark Tower someone had put up birthday streamers and gotten some balloons. He was willing to bet it was Pepper. She’d always had a soft spot for Kate ever since they moved in.

He wished he could keep the brilliant smile that had lit Kate's face there forever. Keep that look of unabashed joy shining in her eyes as she took it all in. The way she looked at him as if wanting him to share in her joy as she slid a small palm into his.

He spent the rest of the afternoon watching Barbie movies with her in the living room. Tony had made sure to avoid the area like the plague once he saw what they were watching. Hurriedly ducking and practically sprinting to his lab with some excuse that he was working on something.

Not that Steve'd care to watch any of them a second time.

But Katelyn enjoyed it and that was what mattered.

Natasha came in halfway through the marathon and plopped down on the couch next to him, silently, smiling and motioning for Katelyn to stay on the floor when the six year old moved to give her a hug. She handed Steve a note before smiling as Katelyn returned her attention to the TV and giggled at something Barbie had said.

Was this the Princess Barbie? Or the fairy one?

Steve had lost track and instead read what Nat had written.

'presents in the lab'

He glanced at her and mouthed 'thank you'. She nodded.

Keeping Katelyn's presents hidden was a challenge each year. The child was naturally curious and loved to hide and explore everywhere. She’d managed to find her Christmas ones last year a week before the celebration, which in turn had led to a long discussion of why Santa had chosen to come early. That's why Steve had quickly agreed to Nat's offer to cover that for this year.

"Are they coming?" He whispered as another song started.

Nat nodded and held up five fingers indicating that Bruce and Clint would arrive in five minutes.

"Kate you want to open presents after this movie is over?" Smiling, since he knew that the answer would be a definite, ‘yes’.

Katelyn jumped up at his question.

"Sure!"

She sat down again, although she kept squirming with excitement, thoughts no longer focused on the movie, but on what she might get.

Bruce arrived right on time, walking out of the elevator with a small card in one hand and a box in the other.

"Uncle Brucie!" Kate exclaimed jumping to her feet once more and running over to hug him. He enveloped her in a hug, chuckling a little as she let go and took one of his hands to lead him back over to the tv area.

"You're just in time," Nat told him with a quirk of the eyebrow, "The evil stepmom's plan is about to work!"

"Nah-huh!" Kate argued, "Barbie will stop her!"

Bruce looked utterly lost but let the little girl pull him down to sit with her. Clint arrived with a wrapped box tucked under his arm just as the movie ended.

Nat stood up, "You ready for the most amazing gifts ever?" she asked with a gentle smile that she only reserved for Kate.

Kate nodded eagerly.

"Okay, Clint can you take her to her room? We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise," Natasha suggested with a wink at Kate.

“What surprise?” Kate asked excitedly.

Nat shrugged mysteriously and laughed.

The archer mumbled something under his breath before tossing his present on the couch and picking up Kate with practiced ease, tossing her over one shoulder. The young girl squealed in surprise and delight as he carried her off.

"Jarvis can you tell Tony to come up and bring the presents with him?" Nat asked the AI as soon as she heard the child’s bedroom door close.

"Of course Ms. Romanov," came a reply.

"Did Pepper do all this?" Steve asked, gesturing to all of the decorations as they waited for the billionaire to arrive upstairs.

"Yep," Natasha nodded, "She just wished she could be here."

Steve felt an immense wave of gratitude wash over him. Ever since Kate's mother had...left, the team had been nothing but supportive and helpful in giving Katelyn as normal a childhood as they possibly could.

The elevator dinged and opened, revealing a grumbling Tony with his arms full of presents wrapped in various paper. Bruce quickly came to his aid and helped arranged them on the couch.

"Okay Jarvis," Steve announced, "You can tell Clint that it's ready."

A second later they heard Kate's door open.

"Uncle Clint!" Katelyn shrieked, Steve moved to see what she was shrieking about and saw Barton caring her by her ankles, her face slowly turning pink as the blood drained to her head, Clint taking careful steps to avoid stepping on her golden curls.

Barton dropped her unceremoniously on the couch in between the two stacks of presents.

"Jeez Birdbrain!" Katelyn said with a smile as if she'd said the funniest joke.

Steve frowned, knowing that _he_ hadn't taught her that nickname.

He shot an accusing glare at Tony.

"Hey, kids this days," the mechanic muttered with a noncommittal shrug, “They say the craziest things.”

"This is so war," Barton stated, bending down to whisper something to Steve's daughter.

"We are not teaching her any more names," Steve stated, before the matter could get out of hand. Cringing at the thought of getting a call from Kate’s school saying that she’d hurt someone else’s feelings by calling them names.

Clint pouted for a second before shrugging and walking around the couch so that he could watch the show.

Tony chuckled but quickly stifled it at his leader's stare.

"Okay Kate," Natasha said, hoping to turn the attention back to the birthday girl and away from Tony's immaturity.

Katelyn seemed confused at what had taken place but quickly picked up a present, "I can open it now?"

Steve smiled at her eagerness, "Yes."

She ripped through the paper and squealed at the sight of a new Barbie doll, courtesy of Bruce.

"What do you say?" Steve asked patiently.

"Thank you Uncle Brucie!"

"Uncle Brucie you shouldn't have," Tony taunted quietly.

Bruce chose to ignore him and smiled graciously at Katelyn who was quickly moving on to the next gift. A Nerf bow from Clint, followed by a coloring book from Natasha, a collection of bedtime stories book from Steve, as well as a few Dr. Seuss books, and a mini-solar system whose planets orbited the sun courtesy of Tony.

Katelyn grabbed a card that had been mailed by one of her school friends and opened it.

She glanced at the picture and her grin turned into a slight frown.

"What is it sweetie?" Steve asked, moving over to see a picture of himself throwing his shield on the cover that read Happy Sixth Birthday.

"Daddy, you look so angry," she observed tracing a finger along his serious expression on the card.

Steve hesitated, trying to form a serious answer, "That's just my determined face," he came up with, with a reassuring smile.

Kate nodded and dumped the card on the floor, "I don't like that face," she said seriously.

Steve didn't know quite how to respond to that so instead he distracted her with a card from Jane, Thor's girlfriend. A very kind young lady who'd helped to babysit his daughter once or twice.

After opening all of her presents, Katelyn was drained of all energy, the excitement of the day finally taking its toll on her young body.

Steve quickly picked her up and carried her into her room, tucking her in and planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," he whispered.

Two sleepy blue eyes met his, "I love you daddy."

He smiled, "I love you too," he replied before straightening up and turning off the lights.

He exited the room quietly.

"So, cake tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Looks like," Steve agreed.

They gathered around the kitchen table, each lost in their own thoughts until Bruce's chuckling filled the silence.

"What?" Clint asked.

"Nothing just," Bruce tried to school his features into a serious face, "You look so angry daddy."

They all started laughing.

"That's my determined face," Nat added, lowering her voice an octave.

Steve chuckled as well and shook his head, "Ah, Kate," he sighed, his tone portraying his love for his child.

If only making his daughter happy would remain this easy.

If only.

 

 


	2. Hellos and Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The prompts used for this chapter were given to me on fanfiction*  
> Kate's Birth was a prompt given to me by SP12122015
> 
> And
> 
> Kate's Mother's Departure was given to me by KingCrowely'sLittlePet

Kate's Age: Birth

POV: Third

* * *

Steve paced anxiously in the waiting room. Of course this was the one hospital in New York City that he wouldn't be a loud in the room during the birth.

So instead the super soldier paced.

Trying to wrap his head around the fact that behind those closed doors and the long, long, hallway, was his wife. Giving birth to his child. And he couldn't lift a finger to help.

He waited for what felt like hours in the delivery waiting room.

Constantly glancing at the room, separated from him by a glass window.

Anxiously waiting for a nurse to come in with a bundle. Will it be blue? Or pink?

He and his wife had decided to opt for being surprised.

Now part of him wished that they hadn't.

When the doctor finally let him go check on his wife she was already passed out from the tiring task of giving birth.

He gazed at her momentarily from the doorway, relieved beyond measure that she was okay. Taking in the slightly pale look of her face and the way her sweat dampened hair clung to her brow.

Steve moved and sat in one of the hospital provided chairs placed at the bedside. Content with just being there. Finally able to protect her.

The plastic bow that was clearly meant for the child was currently empty. But the doctor said not to worry. His child was fine. They just had to clean it up and run a few tests.

'It', not a he or a she, 'it'.

Steve fumed inwardly at the older doctor. His child was not an ' _it'_ they were a person.

His thoughts were cut short when a kind looking nurse knocked lightly on the door.

In her arms a pink little bundle.

Steve stood.

"Would you like to hold her?" the nurse offered.

The new father nodded hesitantly. Worry suddenly rearing its head at the thought that he might still not be able to control his extra strength. That he might somehow hurt his own baby.

He said none of this out loud though as he was handed the small child.

He cradled her gently in his arms. Heart melting at the sight of her sleeping form.

"What's her name?" the nurse asked curiously.

"Katelyn," Steve whispered, recalling what he and his wife had agreed to name her if it turned out to be a girl, "Katelyn Michelle Rogers."

"I can see she's in good hands," she commented before ducking out of the room.

A few moments after the nurse had left Katelyn opened her eyes.

Steve panicked, thinking she would start crying, but instead she just gazed at him, revealing spectacular blue eyes. Almost looking at him as if she was curious. She wriggled in his arms and he pulled down the blanket she was wrapped up in. He placed a giant hand over hers and slowly five little fingers wrapped themselves around his pointer finger.

"Hey Kate," he whispered, "It's okay, don't worry baby, I gotcha. I gotcha and I'm not ever gonna let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

And in his heart, Steve knew that he'd keep that promise, if it killed him.

* * *

 

Katelyn's Age: 10 days

POV: Third person

* * *

 

They'd been at home for a week now. Steve, his wife, and little Katelyn. He hadn't wanted to miss a moment of his young daughter's life, however his job had gotten in the way only a few days prior and he'd only just returned.

Steve was out for the count, completely exhausted by the recent mission he'd had to go on.

He closed his eyes to the blissful darkness of sleep, only to be woken by the sound of a child wailing.

His child.

His blue eyes flashed open.

Any exhaustion he'd previously felt vanished as he shot out of bed. He searched around for the form of his wife but found that she wasn't there. The other side of the bed rumpled, indicating that she'd gotten up at some point.

'Maybe she's checking on Kate,' he thought, however Katelyn continued to cry.

He slipped out of bed, his socked feet barely making a sound as he moved swiftly to the nursery directly across the hallway.

He flicked on the light and heard a hiss.

His wife was indeed in the nursery, sitting in a chair, swaying as she shielded her eyes from the light. Eyes completely bloodshot with purple bags hanging beneath them. Katelyn was still crying and his wife turned to glare at him then look at her daughter, confusion etched across her face. His wife's mouth was moving but he could barely catch the muttered words. Head twitching slightly every second word or so.

"-people, bad, bad, people. Everywhere…"

'No,' Steve inwardly begged, 'No, don't tell me she-'

His wife pushed herself up on shaky arms and wobbled on her feet and made a move as if to get closer to their child.

The soldier's protection instinct where screaming at him and in a smooth move he'd picked up Katelyn and backed up against the far wall, holding his child protectively against his chest.

He felt his heart beat quicken as the realization of what he had to do dawned on him and it broke his heart. He didn't have any other options. He had to protect Katelyn.

"Don't come near her," he stated lowly, trying to convey the warning in his tone without actually sounding threatening, "Don't you touch her."

"She's my baby," she stated, sounding vaguely unsure as she gestured wildly at the child in his arms.

Steve felt his eyes start to sting. Why? He wanted to scream, why start again? He'd known that his wife had been an addict before, but she'd put it all behind her years ago. Heck, she now worked with teens going through the same problems, she'd completely turned her life around. But now? Now she was standing there, high and under whatever drugs she'd recently put into her system.

There was no way she was coming near Katelyn.

He simply wouldn't risk it.

"Not until you straighten yourself out," he tried to coax her gently, after all, the woman he loved had to still be in there somewhere right?

"My baby," she said louder, stumbling around until she smacked into the small night table by the door.

The table was a tiny white one, given to them in the baby shower they'd hosted, and they'd found a cute teddy bear lamp to place on top of it.

"Molly-" he tried again, but his wife simply wouldn't listen.

Before he knew it the teddy bear lamp was sailing through the air at him as she screamed, "MY BABY! GIVE HER BACK!"

Steve jerked, turning so that it crashed against the back of his shoulder blade, completely covering a still crying Kate.

"Get out," he told her, straightening to his full height and baring down at her with a piercing gaze.

All the anger in his wife's eyes dripped away, leaving only confusion.

"Get out," he stated again, "You're not coming anywhere near our daughter when you're like this. Please, Molly, just leave."

He heart cracked at each word but it didn't shatter until defiant eyes met his and he watched the back of his wife march out the room, he listened as he heard her continue down the stairs, and flinched when the front door closed.

That was when the first tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another, and another.

Katelyn was still crying, face red and all he could do was rock and hold the child, whispering empty words and promises, hoping that he'd done the right thing.

He'd protected Katelyn yes, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thanks again to SP12122015 and KingCrowely'sLittlePet I had a great time writing both of them. Please, if anyone as any prompt or idea they'd like to see, just drop a review or pm me! Thanks for reading! :)*


	3. Boyfriends and Workouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delayed update. Both of these prompts were given to me by zea8515 on fanfiction, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Katelyn's Age: 14

POV: First

* * *

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I laughed at Jake's comment shifting my weight to my other leg.

"It's true!" he stated.

I laughed harder, nodding.

"I know, that's why it's so funny," I told him as the chuckles slowly subsided.

Jake and I had been assigned as partners for a chemistry project and where brainstorming ideas on the sidewalk while we waited for our rides to pick us up.

"Well, I guess we could do a slide show," I suggested.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I still think a rap would be cool though."

"I don't know how to rap," I informed him, slightly embarrassed.

He chuckled brown eyes dancing, "I'll teach you, or we pick a song and change the lyrics."

"Disney?"

"Haha, do like the Circle of Life?"

We both laughed.

A horn sounded form the parking lot and I glanced over. Tony was picking me up today, and like every other day he chose to do so in style. In a black mustang who's hood was down.

I rolled my eyes and picked my backpack up from the ground where it'd been resting.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder.

"See ya!" he replied good naturedly.

I hustled over to the car and dumped my backpack in the backseat before opening the passenger door and climbing in.

"Who was that?" Tony asked as I fastened my seat belt.

"No one," I replied with a shrug.

He looked at me over his expensive sunglasses in a disbelieving manner.

"Uh-huh," he said.

"Why? Who do you think he is?"

"Hey man, if you have a secret boyfriend that's between you and your father," he stated, pulling out of the school parking lot.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" I told him, putting as much emphasis on 'not' as I was able.

"Sure," he teased, "That's what they all say."

I rolled my eyes at him, knowing that arguing would be pointless.

There was a few beats of silence before Tony broke it.

"Just don't take the poison if you're offered any Juliet."

"Tony shut up!"

"I'm just saying-"

"You're just being immature," I huffed, now thoroughly annoyed with his antics.

"Whatever you say," he replied with a shrug.

When he pulled up into his garage my father's motorcycle was already parked, meaning that his mission he had previously gone on had ended a lot quicker than planned.

I yanked my backpack out of the backseat and hopped out after Tony parked.

We made our way into Stark Tower, and up to the level with all of the bedrooms and kitchen.

"Hey Kate," my dad said, I glanced over at the kitchen to find him experimenting with something at the stove.

"Hey," I replied, dumping my backpack at a seat at the table and plopping down to finish my homework.

"How was school?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Good."

"Guess who has a secret boyfriend?" Tony smirked as he made his entrance.

Immediately my father's eyes widened, "What?" he turned to me, "Who?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I nearly yelled, "We're just partners for a project! His name is Jake."

"Okay, okay," my father said coolly.

I almost thought he believed me until I heard him quietly ask Tony, "Who is that kid?"

"Don't worry I had Jarvis check him out already. He's clean. I can give you a run down later."

* * *

Katelyn's Age: 4

POV: Third

* * *

"You need to get in shape," Pepper told Tony, tracing a slim finger up his chest.

Tony rolled his eyes, but didn't bother denying the fact.

"Yeah but it's my turn to watch the brat today," he said by way of excuse.

Pepper quirked an amused eyebrow up, "Why don't you take her with you then? I'm sure she won't make too much of a fuss."

"Why? What's she doing?"

Pepper rolled her eyes, "I thought you were supposed to be watching her."

"Shut up," Tony grumbled, accepting his defeat as he walked out of his bedroom in search for Steve's kid.

He found her hanging upside down from the couch. Her face slowly turning a brilliant shade of red.

He grinned in spite of himself.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Shh, I'm trying to see what it'd be like to live on the ceiling."

Tony rolled his eyes in amusement and grabbed Katelyn under her arms, picking her up s that she was right side up. He set her on the couch, knowing that standing would probably not be the best until her blood had mostly drained from her head.

"Uncle Tony," she whined, although she kicked her legs back and forth merrily, finally getting some attention after being left to her own devices for so long.

"What do you say we go to the track and play?" Tony suggested.

Her face lit up, "Really?"

"Yep, go get your tennis shoes on kid."

"I'm not a kid," she argued with a small pout.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure you are."

"Nah-uh, I'm eight years old! Aunty Nat said I'm a big girl!"

"Whatever kid, go get your shoes on," Tony told her, waiting to roll his eyes until she pushed herself off of the couch and skipped to her room.

He plopped down on the couch after three minutes went by.

Then another three.

Finally he heard the familiar pitter-patter that said Kate was ready to go.

Only, she wasn't. He glanced down to make sure she'd grabbed the right pair of shoes, to find the shoes tied in a variety of different knots completely wrong. He sighed fondly and picked her up.

"Come on kiddo," he said as he set her on the edge of the couch.

He took one of her shoes and carefully yanked it off her foot.

"Has nobody taught you how to tie your shoes?" he wondered.

She shook her head, "Daddy was going to when he came home."

"Ahh," Tony nodded and worked to undo the knots before moving on to the next shoe.

He then slid both shoes back on her feet and tied them properly.

"Okay, now we're ready."

He stood up and started walking towards the elevator that would take them to the ground floor.

Katelyn rushed to keep up with his long strides.

"What are we gonna play at the track Uncle Tony?"

They stepped into the elevator.

"How about a fun game called riding your tricycle?"

She shrugged, "Okay!"

He loaded her tricycle into the back of one of his cars and made sure she was buckled in securely. Steve would kill him if he ever found out that Kate had ridden in a vehicle without a seat belt.

Tony whistled at the thought as he settled in behind the wheel, for such a laid back guy Steve could sure be protective of his daughter. Tony decided to drive to the track at SHIELD, not wanting unwanted paparazzi trailing him as he worked out.

Thankfully the track was empty when they arrived. Tony set up the trike and made sure Katelyn had her helmet on securely before letting her lose.

He started a slow jog, making it about halfway before he heard a little horn and a-

"Look out Uncle Tony! Here I come!"

Katelyn giggle as she pedaled by, clearly having the time of her life.

Tony shook his head and continued jogging.

He finished the first lap before Katelyn rolled by him again, saying-

"Uncle Tony! Uncle Tony!"

She sped away in front of him and he wondered how long she'd be able to keep the pace up. Sure he wasn't going that fast, and she did have a little bit of enhanced strength from her father, but she was also only four.

By the time Katelyn was done, completely exhausted, Tony had finished a mile and a half. He decided to call it a day and bring Katelyn home.

He loaded the bike back into the trunk and got Katelyn situated for the ride home.

"Thank you for bring me to da track Uncle Tony," Kate said with a yawn as he sat behind the steering wheel.

Her eyes starting to droop.

"My pleasure kid," he said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any prompts whatsoever, please, PLEASE leave a comment. Thanks again! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting any and all prompts, if you have a scene in Kate's childhood that you'd like to see just drop a comment, or message me, and I'll be sure to put it in to the best of my writing ability. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
